1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a touch screen panel, and particularly a touch screen panel that is prevented from malfunction by static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device selecting contents displayed on a screen, such as an image display device, or other similar electronic devices displaying an image, using a person's hand or an object to input commands of a user. For this reason, selected instructions at the touch positions are accepted as an input signal. To this end, the touch screen panel is provided on a front face of the image display device and converts the touch positions directly contacting a person's hand or an object into electrical signals.
The touch screen panel can replace a separate input device, such as a keyboard, a mouse or other similar devices, that are connected with the image display device and operated to input signals. Thus, the use of the touch screen panel is being increased. The touch screen panel can be a resistive type, a light sensing type, a capacitive type, or other similar types of touch screen panels.
When the person's hand or the object contacts the touch screen panel in the capacitive type at a touch position, the conductive sensing pattern senses a change in capacitance by other adjacent sensing patterns or ground electrode. The sensed change in capacitance converts the touch position into the input signal as electrical signals. In order to determine the touch position on the contacting surface, the sensing pattern is configured to include first sensing patterns connected in a first direction and second sensing patterns connected in a second direction.
Generally, the first connection patterns and the second connection patterns intersect with each other and there is an insulating layer disposed therebetween to insulate the first connection patterns and the second connection patterns from each other. A width of the first connection patterns and the second connection patterns is relatively narrower than a width of the pattern of the sensory cells. Thus a resistance of the first connection patterns and the second connection patterns is relatively large, and a thickness of the insulator insulating the first and second connection patterns from each other is thin because of a limit of a process to make the touch screen panel. Therefore, an intersection between the first and second connection patterns can be easily damaged by static electricity. When the intersection between the first and second connecting patterns is damaged by static electricity, for example, when a dielectric breakdown occurs, a malfunction of the touch screen panel can be caused.